The Blood Rose Stone
by Sliverwolf
Summary: this is a rewrite of my story as i didn't like where it was going... Angel is a shaman with the power of the universe, Zeke wants the blood rose stone so he can have his shaman only world. can Yoh and his friends help Angel or will the world be under Zeke
1. Chapter one

**_this a re-write of my story as i didn't like where it was going!_**

**_i would just like to say that i do not own shaman king or its characters but i do own Angel._**

**_enjoy and please review..._**

**_The blood rose stone_**

**_Chapter one_**

**_A strong ice cold wind began to blow through the trees carrying a thick dark fog and heavy rain along with it as a girl stood alone on a bridge watching the waves dance upon the river that went under the dark grey stone._**

**_The teenage girl closed her eyes and began to slowly move her pale fingers around a small blood red stone upon a golden chain. Her long black hair blew from side to side in the wind as rain drops rolled down her face, clearing her mind of all its thoughts._**

**_The girl quickly snapped her ocean blue orbs open and turned around to see a small coloured boy in an orange poncho looking right at her with his small but sharp black eyes._**

**_"What do you want Opacho?" the girl questioned the small boy coldly._**

**_"My master has sent me to tell you that he wants the blood rose stone" Opacho said with a small but evil smile across his face._**

**_"Go tell your master to go fuck himself!" the girl snapped as she walked away leaving the small boy laughing behind her._**

**_As the girl walked through the trees that surrounded the small town, she could hear a low and evil laugh coming from behind her. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned around._**

**_"Well, well, well if it isn't little Angel" a blue haired girl said with two other girls laughing by her side._**

**_Before Angel had a chance to say any thing back to the girls, they attacked her, sending Angel's body flying to the cold wet ground blew her, heard._**

**_After spitting out a small amount of blood from her mouth, Angel slowly began to stand back up only to be knocked back down to the ground._**

**_"I don't know why my master Zeke wants you any way, your weak!" Matilda said while the other two just laughed._**

**_"Fuck you Matilda, do you really think Zeke will still want you when he gets power?" Angel yelled spitting more blood from her cut lips._**

**_Matilda looked around at the other two and just laughed as Angel got up to her feet._**

**_Matilda turned back round to Angel only to come face to face with a large red glowing energy orb, hitting her in the face, knocking her back to the ground._**

**_"You little bitch!" Matilda yelled knocking Angel harder to the ground, cracking two of Angel's ribs. Just when Angel thought that the three girls where about to attack again, the one person Angel would never have thought would help her was now standing in between her and the three girls._**

**_"Silver" Angel gasped as she wiped away the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand._**

**_"Get out of here Angel" was all Silver said and Angel only nodded in reply and then ran off in to the trees leaving Silver with the three girls._**

**_After running for a whole hour after Silver told her too, Angel's body became limp from the pain of her cracked ribs and she fall to the ground. All Angel's energy had left her body as she closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness as she blacked out under an large oak tree knowing that no one could help her, she was alone in the world and that loneliness was the only thing that could save her._**


	2. Chapter two

****

**_well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy_**

**_please review i would love to know what you think of my story_**

**_The blood rose stone_**

**_Chapter two_**

**_Yoh Asakura was beginning to take his normal mid night walk through the woods that surrounded his home town. The ice cold wind and the heavy rain slowly began to clear away as Yoh walked in to a small clearing looking around at the beautiful environment._**

**_After a few minutes of just looking up at the night sky, Yoh decided that it was getting a bit late so it was time for him to leave and go home._**

**_As Yoh started to walk out of the small clearing, Yoh noticed some thing out the corner of his deep brown eyes._**

**_Yoh turned around to see what had court his eye, to his shock it was a teenage girl around his age laying down on the ground under a large over grown oak tree._**

**_Yoh just stood where he was, staring at the unconscious girl. All her clothes and hair were completely wet through letting Yoh know that she must have collapsed while it was still raining._**

**_Yoh moved slowly towards the girl, bending down next to her cold body. Yoh gently moved some of her long black hair away from her pale face, placing his hand upon her forehead; it was cold, to cold._**

**_Yoh knew that if he left her here, out side in the cold, she would get sick and no one would know that she was here._**

**_Yoh picked her cold body up bridal style, holding her close to his chest to try and warm her skin and body up. While on his way towards the hospital, Yoh looked down at the quite beautiful girl who seemed to be waking up._**

**_A low and painful moan escaped her lips as she slowly began to open her eyes. Her gently ocean blue orbs locked with Yoh's deep brown ones and a hint of fear filled with in her as she tried to move with some pain out of his grip._**

**_Yoh let go of her, letting her stand in front of him._**

**_"Who are you?" was all she said never letting her eyes move from his._**

**_"My name is Yoh, I found you in the woods and I was taking you to the hospital" Yoh said with a smile._**

**_All Angel did was stair at Yoh with curious eyes but not long after, the pain from her injuries cursed her to black out once again._**

**_Yoh grabbed her body before she hit the ground and continued to make his way towards the hospital._**

**_Yoh knew that she had been in some sort of fight from the cuts upon her face and lips but he didn't understand why she seemed so scared when she looked at him._**

**_Once out of the woods, Yoh reached the hostel and handed Angel over to some doctors. Yoh decided to wait for the girl to wake up so that he could find out what happened in the woods and why she was so frightened of him._**


	3. Chapter three

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**The mornings warm sun came glowing through the hospital window heating Angel's face making her slowly open her eyes. Angel looked around the room she was in, the clear white walls and sheets gave Angel a strong idea of where she was.**_

_**Angel sat up slowly holding her side as she continued to look around the room.**_

_**Next to Angel's bed was a wooden chair which had her blood stained clothes upon it. In a moment of pour fear, Angel grabbed her neck but was then relieved to find the stone was still around her neck.**_

_**Letting out a small sigh, Angel looked over at the door as it opened and the boy from the woods walked in followed by Silver, who had a bandage around his arm and head.**_

_**"I guess that is the handy work of Kanna, Matilda and Marion" Angel said smiling at Silver, glad to see that her friend was o.k. and well.**_

_**"Are you alright Angel?" Silver asked looking at Angel with concern.**_

_**"I'm a bit sour but I'll be alright" Angel said as she slowly began to climb out of her bed and grabbed her clothes off the wooden chair next to her when she noticed the boy from the woods looking at her.**_

_**Yoh just looked at Angel and then started to go red in the face as all she seemed to be wearing was a tee-shirt that only just covered what it needed to.**_

_**"What are you looking at?" Angel snapped at Yoh, getting angry at the fact that he was just staring.**_

_**Yoh just looked down at the ground, still a deep shade of red. Angel looked at herself in a mirror and then realised what he was staring at.**_

_**Angel's face went a deep shade of red but a few seconds later it was gone. Grabbing the large blue curtain that went around her bed, Angel began to change trying to hear the conversation between Yoh and Silver.**_

_**When Angel was finally back in her own clothes, she opened the curtain to find that Silver was no longer there, only Yoh.**_

_**"Where did Silver go?" Angel asked looking right in to Yoh's eyes.**_

_**"He said he needed to take care of some thing but he would see you later" Yoh told her never moving his eyes from hers.**_

_**"How will he know where I am?" Angel questioned crossing her arms as she began to tap her foot upon the ground knowing that Silver had planed some thing that she wasn't going to like.**_

_**"He said you should stay at my house with me and my friends" Yoh said backing away from Angel as she became more red hot mad with anger. If looks could kill, Yoh would have been buried in a match box!**_

_**Angel turned away from Yoh and made her hand in to a fist and was about to hit the wall when all of a sudden she stopped and looked over at a quite frightened Yoh.**_

_**"I'm sorry if it looked like I was mad with you but believe me I'm not, I'm just having a really shity day" Angel said smiling at him warmly; she was grateful that this total stranger would take her in to his home.**_

_**After a few moments of complete silence, Yoh began to walk out of the room followed by Angel, who just smiled all the way to Yoh's home.**_


	4. Chapter four

_**thanks for the reviews so far.**_

**_i would just like to say sorry for writing Opacho as a boy and not a girl, she really looks like a boy to me :)_**

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**The sun's warming glows hit Angel's pale skin as she walked side by side with Yoh down one of the busy high streets. They had only been walking for about ten minutes but to Angel, it seemed like a life time.**_

_**All Angel really wanted to do was get to Yoh's home, wait for Silver and then leave as she knew that if she stayed in more then one place for a long period of time then she would put herself and the people she was with in danger and she really didn't want to do that to Yoh as he seemed like a really nice person.**_

_**As they reached Yoh's home, Angel's eyes widen, she had never in her life seen a house as big as Yoh's. Her home, her truth home was really small, hut size in fact.**_

_**"Is this your house?" Angel asked looking at his house in awe, all her life she had wanted to live in a big house but was never able to.**_

_**"Ya this is it" Yoh said smiling at Angel with one hand behind his head.**_

_**"It's so beautiful" was all Angel said as she followed Yoh up the garden path towards the front door.**_

_**Yoh entered the house followed closely by Angel as they both walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.**_

_**"So where are your friends then?" Angel asked taking the glass of water that Yoh handed her then watched him take his own glass as he took the seat right across from her.**_

_**"They must have gone out" was all Yoh said as he began to drink his water.**_

_**"What happened in the woods?" Yoh asked looking over at Angel. Angel just looked up at Yoh but she didn't reply to his question.**_

_**After a few long minutes of just sitting at the kitchen table in silence, Yoh turned his head towards the door as the faint sound of voices and the closing of the front door could be heard.**_

_**Trey and Yoh's other friends came walking in to the kitchen,**_

_**"Where have you been dude? We were worried about…" was all Trey managed to get out as he was cut off when he noticed that Yoh was not alone.**_

_**"Who is this then?" Len questioned looking coldly at Angel with his arms crossed over his chest.**_

_**"This is Angel, she's going to be staying here for a while" Yoh told them with a small but cheeky smile upon his face. After a few seconds of silence and a few whispers here and there, the group, as normal people do, began to introduce themselves except for Len who just kept on staring at Angel.**_

_**After all the introductions were done, a pink haired girl named Tammy showed Angel to one of the empty rooms where she could get some peace and quite. After thanking Tammy, Angel lay down upon the bed and drifted off in to what she thought would be a relaxing and dreamless sleep.**_


	5. Chapter five

_**well enjoy this next chapter...**_

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter five**_

_**A warm but soft breeze ran through Yoh's house and around Angel's room slowly and ever so quite as Angel began to toss and turn in her sleep as the nightmare she had every night for the last two long years came back to her again.**_

_**As the nightmare got more intense, an ice cold sweat ran down Angel's whole body making her shiver as she continued to dream.**_

_**What seemed like a life time to Angel was only really around twenty minutes as she snapped her ocean blue orbs open only to meet a pair of soft deep brown eyes looking right at her. Yoh looked in to Angel's eyes with concern as behind the ocean blueness was a small hint of fear.**_

_**"What do you want?" Angel asked as she slowly sat up with in the warm white covers of her bed.**_

_**"Silver's here, he's down stairs waiting for you" he said smiling at Angel warmly and then he slowly walked out of the door leaving Angel alone once again.**_

_**Angel looked over at the door for a few moments and then with a small sigh, she stood up and walked down stairs in to the living room. When Angel entered the living room, every one was there looking at her as Silver walked over and placed a hand upon her shoulder.**_

_**"I think that it would be best if you stayed here for now, Zeke doesn't know that you are here" Silver said smiling at Angel softly.**_

_**Feeling anger swell up in side her, Angel coldly pushed Silver's hand away and walked out of the room and in to the garden.**_

_**"What's wrong with her?" Len asked coldly looking over at Silver but no reply came, he just looked in the direction in which Angel had left and after a small sigh, he followed her in to the garden and sat down by her side.**_

_**"I can't believe you want me to stay here, you know Zeke will find me and try to take the blood rose stone" Angel said softly looking up at the clear blue sky not knowing that Yoh and the others were listening to every word.**_

_**"What's the blood rose stone?" Trey asked a little confused at what Angel had said. Both Angel and Silver jumped out of their skin and looked around at the group.**_

_**"Fuck off, it is none of your business!" Angel snapped as she walked away from every one knowing that if she let any of them in then they would all be in danger and she couldn't live with herself if any one of them was hurt because of her.**_

_**"She doesn't mean to yell at all of you, it's just that she doesn't want any one to be hurt over her problems" Silver said looking at the door that Angel had just walked through.**_

_**"So what is the blood rose stone?" Yoh asked wanting to know why Zeke was after Angel and why he wanted this thing so badly.**_

_**Silver took a deep breath and then after one last look at the door, he started to explain what the blood rose stone was.**_

_**"The blood rose stone is an amulet which lets the wearer co next to the power of the universe. A shaman's strength and power will increase by ten thousand and then by another ten of each day it is opened." Silver began, and then he took another deep breath and continued.**_

_**"Once the amulet is fully activated, the wearer can do any thing he or she wants, changing the world's fate. The stone itself can only be opened by the chosen one, which in this case would be Angel"**_

_**"What you have to understand is that Angel has been running from Zeke for two years now, ever since he killed her family"**_

_**"So if Zeke got his hands upon the blood rose stone he could kill all the humans and create his shaman only world with out having to capture the king of spirits" Yoh said knowing that Zeke would do any thing to have his shaman only world.**_


	6. Chapter six

****

**_well enjoy this next chapter..._**

**_i love reading all the reviews and i'm really happy to hear what you think of my story so far so please keep the reviews coming._**

**_thanks_**

**_The blood rose stone_**

**_Chapter six_**

**_The warm night's breeze came over the town quickly as Tammy, Pilika and Trey went to one of the many near by supermarkets to get some food for every ones dinner leaving Angel, Yoh and Len alone in the house._**

**_Angel sat alone on the window seat with in her room, rubbing her fingers over the blood rose stone that hung around her pale neck. She knew that Silver had told Yoh and his friends about the stone and she also knew that they would all now be in danger; Zeke was not the kind of person to leave people Angel knew alive._**

**_Angel was the kind of girl that dealt with her problems on her own, she didn't like the fact that she would now be pulling other people in to her business._**

**_Angel took a long deep breath and then turned her head towards her bed room door as Yoh walked in and sat down on the window seat next to her._**

**_"Are you alright?" Yoh asked with a soft smile upon his lips. No reply came from Angel, all she did was smile back at him and then she continued to look up at the silver moon, trying to clear her mind._**

**_"We know all about the blood rose stone and that you are the chosen one and I promise you that we will keep you safe" Yoh told Angel, taking hold of her hand. Angel looked over at Yoh and smiled more deeply._**

**_"Thank you, but I don't want you or your friends to get hurt because of me" Angel told him with a more sadden look with in her eyes._**

**_Yoh just smiled at Angel and then lifted the room leaving Angel alone to clear her mind of all the unwanted thoughts. An half an hour after Yoh had gone, Angel fell in to a light sleep with only the moons shimmers as her natural light._**

**_The sound of the wind running through the trees filled Angel's mind but it was not long lived as Angel was awakened by an intense heat that filled up with in her room._**

**_Angel sat up quickly and turned her head from the window to the in side of her room only to watch deep red flames dance along the ground. Angel's whole body went num as she watched a tall dark figure came through the now much taller red flames and then he stood in front of her frozen body. The one and only person Angel feared the most was now standing in her room._**

**_"How the hell did you find me?" Angel snapped standing up and moving slowly away from Zeke._**

**_"I always know how to find you" Zeke replied wrapping one of his fingers around Angel's hair._**

**_"Get the fuck away from me" Angel screamed making both Yoh and Len run in to the room and stand next to Angel wide eyed._**

**_"Amidamaru, in to the sword, Len get Angel out of this house" Yoh ordered Len as he held his sword to Zeke's neck, close enough to do some real damage!_**

**_Len gave Yoh a small nod then lifted the room pulling a screaming Angel behind him._**

**_"Get out of my way little brother, both Angel and the power of the stone belong to me" Zeke said to Yoh as he went to follow Angel._**

**_"stay the fuck away from Angel, she doesn't belong to you or any one else" Yoh yelled back at him, pushing the sword closer to his neck that the tip of the blade made a deep cut along his neck._**

**_Mean while, Len and Angel were about half a mile away from Yoh's home. "Can we stop running now?" Angel gasped, a little out of breath from all the running. No answer came from Len but he stopped running and sat down on a near by bench._**

**_Angel just looked over at Len and then sat down next to him and looked up at the sky._**

**_"I hope Yoh is alright, we never should have left him" she said sadly, never taking her ocean blue orbs away from the star lit sky._**


	7. Chapter seven

_**please read and review and thanks to every one who has reviewed over chapters i really am grateful.**_

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter seven**_

_**It had been a good few hours since Angel and Len left Yoh and Zeke at his house and with in all that time Yoh had not turned up. The two teenagers sat in total silence waiting desperately for Yoh to arrive unharmed. A single tear rolled down Angel's cheek as fear swelled up with in her whole body.**_

_**"Stay here, I'm going to get Trey and the others" Len told Angel as he got up and walked away leaving Angel alone still sitting on the bench.**_

_**Len ran down the road towards the shop which Trey said he would be, looking back behind him every so often only to see Angel's figure disappear in to the distance.**_

_**Once Angel's figure had completely diapered, Len turned his head back in front of him and stopped dead in his tracks wide eyed with complete shock as Yoh walked slowly towards him.**_

_**Yoh's whole body was covered in blood as he collapsed to his knees from the burning pain of his injuries.**_

_**"Where's Angel?" he asked quietly trying so hard to stop the pain he was feeling.**_

_**"She's just up the road, Bason go and check on her" Len said as he watched Bason leave, then once Bason was completely gone, Len put one of Yoh's arms around his neck and helped his friend to his feet.**_

_**"We need to get Angel away from here" Yoh said as both he and Len slowly made their way back up the road towards Angel.**_

_**Angel turned her head once again to the road which Len had ran down to see if he was coming back but like before there was no sign of him.**_

_**Sighing loudly, she turned back to looking at the sky which was now turning an orange red colour from the sun coming up in the east.**_

_**A few moments of just looking up in to the glowing orange sun, Angel stood up quickly and turned around to look behind her as she could hear some thing coming towards her through the trees.**_

_**"W...Who's there?" Angel mumbled as her body became tense and her heart rate increased as her hands became fists by her side ready to fight who ever was coming for her but then her body relaxed as Bason came floating towards her.**_

_**She let out a small sigh of relief and then smiled at Bason who was now floating by her side.**_

_**"Where's Len?" she asked smiling at Bason.**_

_**"He is with master Yoh" was all Bason told her as he didn't want to upset Angel by telling her that Yoh was injured.**_

_**Angel's smile grew knowing that Yoh was alright was a big relief to her, but Angel's happy expression was short lived and soon changed to an confused one as Bason backed away slowly from Angel.**_

_**"What's wrong with you Bason?" Angel questioned following his every move but then stopped when she noticed how wide his eyes had become with fear.**_

_**Angel took a deep breath and turned around slowly wanting to know what had frightened a ghost so badly.**_

_**When Angel had finally turned around, she lifted her head to meet a pair of deep brown eyes which did not belong to Yoh but his brother Zeke.**_

_**Angel tried to call for help but the words seemed to be caught in the back of her throat. Backing away from Zeke slowly, Angel's hands once again became fists ready to fight as there was no way in hell that she was just going to let Zeke take her.**_

_**Once beside Bason, Angel stopped moving and just stared at Zeke as a small evil smile appeared upon his face.**_

_**A little confused, Angel looked down towards Zeke's hand as a large fire ball appeared. He threw it, hitting Bason, engulfing him in flames as he hit the ground hard and in some pain.**_

_**Angel looked over at Bason who was now trying to get back up and then she looked back at Zeke but some thing hard hit the side of her face knocking her out.**_

_**Angel's pale body collapsed to the clod ground hard, after one last look at Zeke's face, Angel closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.**_

_**Before Bason could get to her body, Zeke had already made it to her and was now standing over her. Another small smile appeared upon Zeke's face as he picked up her body, bridal style and disappeared in a ball of red flames leaving Bason alone and helpless to do any thing to help Angel.**_


	8. Chapter eight

_**well here is another chapter for you i hope you enjoy it as much as i have enjoyed writing it!**_

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Bason was still alone, floating helplessly were Angel had once stood. He was a great warrior when he was alive but now he had let every one down and shamed himself.**_

_**He just couldn't believe that he couldn't protect Angel when she needed him.**_

_**Knowing that there was nothing that he could do by just staying where he was, he decided to make his way back to Yoh and Len. It wasn't long before Bason reached Yoh and Len with his head hung low with shame.**_

_**"Where's Angel?" Yoh asked looking right at Bason with a small amount of anger with in his voice.**_

_**"I'm sorry master Yoh, I have let every one down, Zeke got to Angel first" Bason said still with his head hung in shame at how week he was.**_

_**There was silence between the three of them but it didn't last long as Trey and the others came running towards them.**_

_**"What happened, we where walking back to the house only to find that it was burned down" Trey asked looking concerned at his friend Yoh covered in his own blood, but then he noticed that Angel was not with them.**_

_**"Where's Angel?" he asked waiting to be given an answer.**_

_**"Zeke has her" Len explained looking angry at Bason for letting him down.**_

_**"So what the hell do we do now?" Tammy questioned looking at all of them with fear as they all knew what would happen if Angel opened the blood rose stone and none of them really knew what they should do about it.**_

_**Mean while, some where in the middle of no where, Angel was still unconscious from being attacked so violently by Zeke only a few hours before. The pain from the cuts upon the side of her face went racing through her body making her snap open her eyes only to see a pair of black boots only inches away from her face.**_

_**Letting out a small groan, Angel slowly got to her feet and was now face to face with Zeke. Taking two steps away from him, Angel just stared at him, making her hands in to fists.**_

_**"Just kill me already because I'm tired of running" Angel told Zeke angrily as she was tired of fighting with him, she just wanted her life back.**_

_**"Now why would I want to do that?" Zeke said pulling Angel closer to him and then he put his arm around her waist tightly. Angel pushed Zeke away from her only to be pulled back in to his embrace, moving his head closer to hers, Zeke whispered.**_

_**"You know I need a queen by my side when I become shaman king" Zeke's warm breath made the hairs on the back of Angel's neck stand on end as heat began to run down her body making her heart beat faster.**_

_**"Your just fucking with me, don't think for a minute that I'm going to open the stone for you" Angel spat back at him. No answer came from Zeke; he just smiled at her and then moved one of his hands up the middle of her back under her black tank top to feel her warm soft skin.**_

_**All the thoughts with in Angel's mind became confusing as the heat sensation became more intense as Zeke began to bite down softly on her collar bone, making her whole body shiver with pure pleaser.**_

_**Angel couldn't understand why her body was letting her down but finally her mind kicked back in and Angel realised what was going on.**_

_**"I would never be your queen!" Angel gasped as she kneed him really hard in a place that no man ever wants to be hit!**_

_**Pushing him away again, Angel turned and ran for the door of the hut that she was in not knowing that Zeke was coming up right behind her.**_

_**Grabbing both her arms from behind, Zeke pinned Angel up against one of the dark wooden walls, pushing her arms above her head.**_

_**"Don't do that again" he said still so carm after every thing Angel had done to him.**_

_**"I don't really want to hurt you, now be a good little girl and stay here" Zeke ordered then he kissed Angel's forehead then left the hut, locking the door behind him.**_

_**Angel was now alone, sliding down the cold wooden wall where Zeke had just pinned her up. With her head in her hands, Angel began to cry as she tried so hard to think of a way out of this mess but nothing came to her.**_

_**Looking over at the locked door, Angel sighed as she knew that she may never see Yoh or any one else again.**_


	9. Chapter nine

_**well i would just like to say thank you for all the reviews i am really gratful.**_

**_i know this chapter is short but please enjoy it any way._**

**_once again thanks for the reviews._**

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter nine**_

_**After every thing that had happened earlier between Angel and Zeke had really tired Angel out and after picking herself up from where Zeke had left her, she was now asleep upon a make shift bed which was the only thing with in the cold wooden hut.**_

_**The air around the wooden walls was ice cold which made Angel's body shiver under the thin covers.**_

_**Her nightmare returned to her but it became more intense then it had ever been, it felt like some thing was burning in side of her.**_

_**Her body started to tense and the pain of the burning became unbearable.**_

_**Zeke arrived back at the hut just as Angel began screaming out in agony. As Zeke went to wake her up knowing that he needed and wanted her alive, the blood rose stone started to glow a brilliant bright but deep shade of red making Zeke shield his eyes.**_

_**Angel's eyes snapped open just as the stones glow died down, sitting up quickly, Angel moved away from Zeke.**_

_**Zeke moved towards Angel as he reached for the stone, and like before, the stone began to glow.**_

_**"You shall never have the power of the blood rose stone" Angel laughed as Zeke moved back to the door.**_

_**"If you truly want the stone then you will just have to kill me" Angel told him before he left, leaving her alone once more.**_

_**Once alone, Angel looked around only to find that one of the planks of wood was broken at the bottom.**_

_**Breaking away more of the planks of wood, Angel looked over her shoulder every five minutes to make sure no one could hear her.**_

_**Once enough wooden planks had been moved, she crawled under and slowly made to the other side. Making sure that no one could see her, Angel ran as fast as her legs could take her and once she was far enough away from Zeke's camp, she called out for Silver but then blacked out from the lack of energy her body had.**_

_**Some hours had passed and once again Angel opened her eyes to find that she was now in a quite large flat.**_

_**"What happened? How did I get here?" Angel groaned.**_

_**Getting up slowly, she looked around not really knowing how or when she got here.**_

_**There was a small burning sensation with in the palm of her right hand, looking down; she noticed that there was a large cut upon the palm of her hand.**_

_**Ripping some of her black tank top, Angel wrapped it around her hand to from a bandage.**_

_**She once again looked around the room; it was unfamiliar which frightened her. The dark blue and white walls felt cold, and the unclean floor let Angel know that no one had lived here in some time.**_

_**Angel couldn't remember what happened but one thing she did know was that she needed to find Yoh and fast.**_


	10. Chapter ten

_**enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter ten**_

_**Angel had been walking around the flat for a while now and she hadn't seen any one that she knew, she had looked every where with in the flat but no one was there waiting for her.**_

_**Knowing that both Yoh and Len were shaman's and that they would still be in town, Angel decided that she would leave the flat and head down to the local grave yard, maybe the ghosts would know where they all were.**_

_**Walking slowly up the hill towards on old and dieing oak tree, Angel noticed that it had started to rain quite heavy and with in minute her hair and clothes were wet threw.**_

_**On reaching the top of the hill, Angel noticed Amidamaru's grave stone. It was quite large for a grave stone but there was a crack alone the centre but it looked as if some one had glued it back together.**_

_**(Maybe I can call Amidamaru?) Angel thought to herself as she looked down at Amidamaru's grave.**_

_**"Amidamaru" Angel yelled hoping that he would hear her as she was standing by his grave. Not long after calling his name, Amidamaru appeared a little shocked to see Angel standing there cold and wet in the cemetery.**_

_**"How did you get away from Zeke? We were so worried about you" Amidamaru said smiling at Angel.**_

_**"I broke out of the hut that Zeke was keeping me in and then I called for Silver but after that I don't really remember, all I know is that I woke up in a large unlived flat" Angel explained.**_

_**There was silence between them as they made their way towards Len's apartment as Amidamaru had told Angel that Yoh's house was burned down when he and Zeke fought.**_

_**Len's apartment looked quite small on the out side but once in the flat it was quite large.**_

_**As Angel and Amidamaru entered the living room area, Angel noticed that the group of friends were all asleep.**_

_**Looking around at all the sleeping bodies, Angel found Yoh, sleeping near the large window to Len's apartment.**_

_**Walking quietly towards Yoh, trying not to wake any of the others as she bent down next to him and started to gently wake him.**_

_**Yoh slowly opened his eyes and yawned, and then he sat up slowly to meet Angel's ocean blue orbs.**_

_**Yoh's eyes widened a little as he pulled Angel in to a gently hug,**_

_**"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? How did you get away?" Yoh asked still holding Angel close to him.**_

_**"Yes I'm alright, no he didn't hurt me and I don't remember really how I got away" Angel told him moving out of the hug.**_

_**"I'm just so glad that you're safe" Yoh whispered with a soft and warming smile while moving some of her wet hair out of her face gently with his fingers.**_

_**"Yoh I'm afraid, I have been running for two years and I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to fight Zeke" Angel said trying to hold back the tears.**_

_**"I put on this act that I'm alright all of the time but the truth is, I wish that I never was given the blood rose stone in the first place" Angel continued as a few tears that she tried to hold back came rolling down her pale cheeks.**_

_**Wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, Yoh once again pulled Angel in to a more comforting embrace.**_

_**"I will not let any thing happen to you" Yoh whispered while he gently stocked Angel's black hair.**_

_**After a while, Angel fell in to a deep sleep, her head resting against Yoh's chest as she griped his tee-shirt tighter for some more comfort.**_

_**Yoh once again moved some of her long black hair with his fingers and then after taking another look at Angel's peaceful face, he too drifted in to a deep sleep.**_

**_( are so cute! Yoh's in love!)_**


	11. Chapter eleven

_**thanks for all the reviews.**_

**_heres another chapter for all of you._**

**_please review_**

**_enjoy..._**

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter eleven**_

_**The rain which had started when Angel had entered the grave yard, was now coming down more heavily and the once soft breeze had now picked up speed as Zeke sat alone in front of a crackling camp fire.**_

_**His mind kept going back to the night when Angel was asleep, how the blood rose stone around her neck began to glow.**_

_**"Master Zeke, we have news about the blood rose stone" Kanna said sitting down across from Zeke. No reply came from him; he just looked up waiting for Kanna to tell him what she knew.**_

_**"the stones power is linked to Angel's emotions, so if the chosen one feels like she is in danger then the stone will protect her" Kanna told him waiting for some parse for what she knew but none came, instead Zeke turned back to the flames and closed his eyes.**_

_**It wasn't going to be easy getting the stone away from Angel but he knew that she would open the stone to save her friends which is why he let her escape.**_

_**Mean while, the once sleeping bodies with in Len's apartment were now awake and listening to Silver as he once again asked Angel how she escaped from Zeke.**_

_**"I've already told you, I don't know any more then what I told Amidamaru" Angel snapped getting angerier with every question.**_

_**"But you must know?" Silver questioned wanting an answer that he thought Angel should really know.**_

_**"I don't know" she screamed at the top of her lungs and then turned to leave only to be grabbed by Silver.**_

_**"Get the fuck off me!" Angel snapped, then to the surprise of every one including herself, Angel pushed Silver but it wasn't a normal push, this was like a pulse behind it and a small ring of red light came out of Angel's body and grew quickly like a ripple does on water, and once it was large enough, it blew out the large window within the room.**_

_**Every one was in total shock, all looking at Angel for an explanation but there was none to give as Angel didn't know what happened herself.**_

_**"What the fucking hell was that?" both Trey and Len said together backing away from Angel slowly.**_

_**"That was just a small amount of the power in side the blood rose stone" Silver told them sitting up from where he landed when Angel pushed him, rubbing that back of his sore head.**_

_**"But I haven't opened the stone, how can the power get out?" Angel asked looking over at the window and all the glass upon the floor.**_

_**"The stone is linked to your emotions, when you got angry with me the stone acted to protect you" "you must learn to control that power or Zeke can and will take the stone" Silver said walking over to Angel who just backed away not wanting to hurt him again.**_

_**"So what do I do now?" Angel asked knowing that she could no longer stay in this town as Zeke knew that she was here.**_

_**"Well I think that we should go and see Gorudoba at Dobie Village" Silver said looking around at all of them.**_

_**"I'll teach you how to use the stones power properly so that you have a better chance to defend yourself" Silver smiled placing a hand on Angel's shoulder.**_

_**The rest of the day was spent training and getting ready for the long journey to Dobie Village as Angel knew that Dobie Village would be the place where she and Zeke would have their finally battle for the power of the blood rose stone.**_


	12. Chapter twelve

_**i'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter.**_

**_my computer deicded to die on me!!_**

**_well any way i hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_please review._**

_**The blood rose stone**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

_**The night's air was cool around Len's apartment as Angel sat alone with in the darkness of the kitchen, making small red orbs with in her right hand just as Silver had shown her.**_

_**Knowing that it was in her control of the power and not the other way around made Angel feel a little more safe, made her feel a bit more free.**_

_**Picking up the small glass of juice that she had made earlier, she slowly began to drink it as Yoh entered the room and sat down next to her.**_

_**"So are you ready for the trip to Dobie Village in the morning?" Yoh asked looking at Angel with a smile.**_

_**"Ya, I was just practising making orbs" Angel said making another orb with in her hand.**_

_**"I never did ask you if you are a shaman. You can see ghosts and I just wondered" Yoh asked interested about who Angel really was.**_

_**"no I'm not a shaman, I come from a long line of element children" Angel said placing her empty glass in the large steel sink.**_

_**Yoh looked a bit confused, he had never heard of an element child before,**_

_**"So what's an element child then?"**_

_**"an element child is some one who can control the elements" Angel explained sitting back down next to Yoh.**_

_**"Well you should try and get some sleep, we have some long days coming up" Yoh said leaving the kitchen and Angel.**_

_**"Good night and thanks for coming with me, I'm really grateful to you and the others" Angel said smiling at Yoh and then she turned back round and continued to create red orbs until the early hours of the morning.**_

_**Morning itself came around early to the group of friends as they entered one of the many cabins upon the train that would take them to the airport.**_

_**Len and Trey sat in one seat, Tammy and Pilika sat in another behind the boys and then finally there was Yoh and Angel sitting on the back seat near the train door.**_

_**The warm sun was glowing through the windows of the train as Angel drifted off in to a deep sleep with her head resting upon Yoh's shoulder as she didn't get much sleep the night before.**_

_**Once again, Angel's nightmare of how her family were killed came back to her.**_

_**(Nightmare)**_

_**Rain was coming down over a small cabin with in a large and beautiful forest as a tall thin woman walked in to the garden and began to pick some over grown crops.**_

_**"Angel honey can you help me?" the woman asked looking up at the front door of the cabin.**_

_**A fourteen year old Angel made her way out in to the garden to help the woman bring in the crops.**_

_**"Mum what was that noise? It sounded like Leo" Angel asked looking in front of her as another loud blast was heard and then the sound of her brother screaming out in pain.**_

_**"Angel, honey I need you to run and don't look back, find Silver at the tall mountain at the end of the forest and take the blood rose stone with you" her mother said, handing Angel the blood rose stone and then pushing her away from the garden.**_

_**"Mum, what's going on?" Angel asked confused by what was happening.**_

_**"Just go!" her mother yelled as she ran off in to the direction of the screaming.**_

_**Angel was left alone, not knowing what to do but then she heard her mother screaming out in pain.**_

_**"MUM" Angel screamed as she ran in the same direction as her mother but all she found was both her brother's and mother's blood stained bodies and a tall man with long brown hair and deep brown eyes walking away**_

_**(End of Nightmare)**_

_**Angel snapped her eyes open and sat up slowly, wiping the cold sweat away from her forehead. The once sun lit sky had now become black and the train was no longer moving, they had arrived at the airport and the first part of the journey was now over.**_


	13. Chapter thirteen

_**I thought that I should say sorry for this chapter as it has been a long time since I have uploaded any thing but I have a good reason. **_

_**Once again I am sorry but from now on I will upload more often. **_

_**The Blood Rose Stone**_

_**Chapter thirteen**_

_**The air port wasn't as big as Angel thought it would be but she didn't mind. The group of friends were going to be taking one of Len's many private jets, which didn't surprise Angel as Len's family were very well off! to Dobie village but they had to walk the last ten miles as Silver told them that the village itself was camouflaged for the protection of the shamans and the pilots wouldn't be able to see it.**_

_**As the jet landed and then pulled to a complete stop, the group of friends bored the large plain and took their seats as the loud engine of the jet started up.**_

_**"Ok so who is this Gorudoba woman any way?" Angel asked as the plain slowly made its way up in to the clear blue sky.**_

_**"She's the head of the shaman council and she's the main person who over sees all of the shaman fights" Yoh told her looking out of the small round window, watching all the clouds go by.**_

_**There was silence between the friends as the plain continued its journey to the middle of no where. The plain trip continued slowly and by now every one was doing their own thing, Tammy and Pilika were talking away about any thing and every thing and Trey and Len were arguing about who was the better shaman.**_

_**While all this was going on, Yoh and Angel were telling each other more about themselves.**_

_**"I have always known I was a shaman, my grandfather was training me for the shaman tourdement" Yoh told Angel moving in to the seat next to her.**_

_**"When my mother and brother were killed, Silver found me a family to look after me but I had to leave as Silver got word that Zeke and his group of followers were coming for me and the stone" Angel explained.**_

_**"You must really miss your family" Yoh said smiling warmly then he took hold of her hand to give her some comfort.**_

_**"their memories are the only thing that has kept me going and I think they are the reason I am so strong" Angel said then she looked over at Trey and Len who had now got in to a full blown fight over who was the better shaman.**_

_**"I'm the better shaman you spiky haird snow ball!" Len spat raising his fists.**_

_**"No I'm the better shaman you silver spoon, purple haird freak!" Trey snapped back.**_

_**As Len went to throw a punch in to Trey's pale face, the pilot's voice came crackling over the intercom.**_

_**"Can all passengers remain in their seats and put on their seat belts as we will be landing shortly."**_

_**The group of friends did as they were told as the plain started to descend. Five minutes later, the jet had landed and the friends were now in the middle of the desert as they watched the plain take off and leave them alone.**_

_**"Well, I think that we should camp here for the night and then make our way to Dobie village in the morning?" Pilika said and with every one in agreement, they set up a camp fire and some tents.**_

_**Angel sat in front of the crackling fire in silence, thinking about every thing that had happened. A small smile appeared upon her face as she remembered the first time she meet Yoh and his friends but then it was gone as she remembered that she wasn't scared about any thing but then after meeting Yoh and the others, she was now scared of every thing that could happen to them.**_

_**Looking in to the flames of the camp fire, Angel decided that she was no longer going to be scared, she was going to take every thing any one throw at her and she would come out even stronger.**_

_**The war had now begun and if she and her friends lost the fight the whole world would pay the price.**_


	14. Chapter fourteen

_Thanks for all the reviews._

_here's another chapter for you_

_please read and review._

_The Blood Rose Stone_

_Chapter fourteen_

_Marco, one of the few remaining X-laws was standing on a desert hill top looking down at a small camp site that was made earlier that day._

_"The blood rose stone has finally arrived and now the plan that we have been planning for so long will finally begin" a soft voice said with in an iron chamber._

_"Miss Jeanne, with the power of the stone we can finally rid the world of Zeke and his evil" Marco replied making his way back to the rest of the X-laws._

_"so you think I'm evil and you think you can stop me, how sweet that you think that" a soft but cold voice said making Marco and the other X-laws turn around to see Zeke and Opacho sitting down on a large dark grey rock._

_"You will never have the power of the blood rose stone" Marco calmly said looking over at Zeke._

_"We will see" Was all Zeke said as both he and Opacho disappeared in a ball of bright red flames._

_Mean while, Yoh and the others began to make their ten mile journey towards Dobie village not knowing that both the X-laws and Zeke were following their every move._

_"Dude, I'm hungry, how long before we arrive at Dobie village?" Trey said as his stomach began to make quit a loud noise._

_"We have only walked for two miles we still have eight more miles to go so stop your complaining Trey" Pilika snapped hitting Trey hard on the back of his head with her hand._

_"There looks like there's a small town up ahead, maybe we could get some food from there" Angel said pointing over to a small town in front of them. When they finally reached the town, with no help from Trey, something about the whole town didn't feel right, the town was completely empty, there where no people any where to be seen._

_"Where is every one?" Tammy asked looking around at all the empty houses and shops._

_No reply came from any of the others as they began to look around to see if there could be any food with in this ghost town._

_While the others looked around the many boarded houses, Angel entered one of the empty houses alone and slowly made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find some food. When she made it to the small kitchen, all Angel found was a large amount of dirt and comb webs._

_Letting out a small sigh, Angel made her way in to the living room but then ran back out of the house when she heard Tammy screaming out her name._

_"TAMMY" Angel yelled as she ran through the front door of the empty house only to find Yoh, Len and Trey being attacked by Kanna, Matilda and Marion._

_Angel stood in total shock but then noticed Tammy sitting on the floor with Pilika holding a tissue to the large but not deep cut on Tammy's forehead._

_"Are you alright?" Angel asked looking down at the blood socked tissue with in Pilika's hand._

_No reply came from Tammy as she was in to much pain to talk. Angel turned around to see that Yoh and the others were losing the fight as Kanna and the others were to strong for them and Angel wasn't about to let any more of them get hurt._

_Taking one last look at Tammy, Angel ran over to Yoh and the others and made a large and quite powerful red orb with her right hand and threw it at Kanna, knocking her down to the ground hard._

_Kanna got up and looked over at Angel, who was holding another red orb with in her hand ready to fight._

_Kanna smiled at Angel and then snapped her fingers and both Matilda and Marion stopped what they where doing and stood by Kanna's side._

_"That was just a warning Angel, next time we won't be so nice" Kanna spat while Marion and Matilda just laughed._

_"Bring it on bitch!" Angel snapped._

_"I can't wait till Zeke destroys you and your little group" Matilda said as all three of them left._

_"Tell Zeke that if he wants the stone then he should come and get it" Angel yelled as Kanna and the others disappeared in to the distance._

_"That's it, you should all just go back home and I'll go to Dobie village on my own" Angel said walking away from the group._

_"But Silver told us that we should stay together" Trey said helping Tammy to her feet._

_"I don't care what Silver said, Tammy got hurt over my problems" Angel snapped looking over at a blood stained Tammy._

_"I've survived for long enough on my own, I don't need any one now" Angel said as she slowly walked away from the group._

_"don't you dare turn your back on us Angel, Tammy is my best friend and if there is any way I can get those bitches back for what they did then I'm going to do it, its not just about you any more, we are all in this together" Pilika yelled, running over to Angel and stood by her side._

_"you still don't get it Pilika, if you stay with me then your all more then lightly get hurt or even killed and to many people I've known have died and I won't have it happen to all of you" Angel snapped pushing Pilika away from her._

_"You don't have to fight alone any more and we are a lot stronger then you think we are" Yoh said walking over to Angel and moving her body so that she was facing him._

_"You're our friend and we always help our friends" he told her with a small smile._

_"Fine, lets just get to Dobie village and then I'll do the rest on my own" Angel said._

_And uncomfortable silence came over the group as they continued their journey to Dobie Village._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_I hope that you injoy this chapter._

_Please read and review._

_The blood rose stone_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Two long days after the attack on the friends, the group had finally arrived at Dobie village and had also met up with Silver in one of the many small cafes._

_No one had really said a word to each other since the attack and all Angel felt at the moment was pure guilt for garaging them here and for getting Tammy hurt._

_"So when do we see Gorudoba?" Len asked making every one look over at Silver._

_"You don't, only Angel can go and see her" Silver told them looking at Angel and then he got up and headed towards the door._

_"Why is Angel the only one who can see Gorudoba?" Trey asked._

_"Because Angel has the blood rose stone" Silver said smiling at Trey._

_"Are you ready Angel?" Silver asked looking over at Angel. Angel nodded a reply and then left the café with Silver leaving the others behind._

_Both Silver and Angel walked in silence side by side towards a small hut on top of a steep hill. "Wait here for a minute" Silver said as he entered the hut leaving Angel out side. Angel did as she was asked and just waited, but not for long as with in a few minutes Silver returned and stood by the door._

_"You can go in now o.k." Silver said smiling as Angel slowly walked in to the hut leaving Silver out side._

_"let's just get this over with, tell me what you know about the blood rose stone" Angel said resting against one of the walls of the small hut.  
"Do you have no manners child?" Gorudoba asked sitting in front of an open fire._

_"I'm sorry; I left my manners at the graves of my dead family!" Angel said sarcastically, sitting right across from Gorudoba._

_"So much anger child, you need to control your anger or you will lose the stone" Gorudoba started looking in to the flames of the fire._

_"The stone is the key to unlock the power which is in side of you and always has been since your birth, I should know I was there when you were born" Gorudoba continued._

_"Zeke also knows this and that's why he hasn't killed you."_

_"Ok you've lost me, some sort of power is in side me and not in this stone" Angel asked confused by what Gorudoba was saying._

_"The blood rose stone was created by the very first shaman king and he poured all his power over the universe and earth in to it but no one could open the stone" Gorudoba said confusing Angel even more._

_"the shaman council all got together to come up with a plan of what we should do with the stone and then the king of spirits told us about the chosen one" Gorudoba finished looking straight at Angel._

_"So what your saying is that the blood rose stone choose me" Angel said looking down at the small stone around her neck._

_"What you must understand is that the reason the stone only opens for you is because the first shaman who became shaman king is your family's ancestor and a small amount of his power is in side you and the rest is in side the stone and when they are put together then its strength is unstoppable"_

_"That stone is the key to saving the human and shaman race, but when the tie comes; you must make a choice that will end with a life being taken" Gorudoba said pointing Angel towards the door of the hut._

_Angel let out a small sigh then walked out of the door to find Silver still waiting for her._

_"What did she tell you?" Silver asked but got no reply from Angel, she just looked at him and then she went to walk away but Silver stopped her when he noticed how confused she looked._

_"Talk to me Angel" Silver said looking right at her._

_"Just leave me alone Silver I need some time to think" Angel snapped moving away from him and then with one last look at the hut and Silver, Angel walked down the hill leaving Silver behind._

_Angel walked alone down the many streets of Dobie village, watching all the other shamans run around doing any thing they wanted. None of them knew about what was going on, they didn't seem to have any worries, they were just happy._

_After just walking around for about an hour, Angel sat down on one of the many benches in the center of town with her head in her hands._

_'What did Gorudoba mean when she said I would have to choose?' Angel thought to herself as she lifted her head only to see a green haird boy around her age standing in front of her._

_The boy just stared at Angel and after a few minutes, he slowly turned around and began to walk away._

_Angel got up from where she was sat and watched the green haird boy walk away from her._

_Once he had gone, Angel walked back to the small hut in which she and the others were staying, still with a strong feeling that some one was watching her._


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Well here is another chapter for all of you._

_hope you enjoy._

_please read and review_

_The blood rose stone_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_The night's air was warm and inviting as the green haired boy who was once watching Angel on the benches, made his way back towards his camp site to inform his shaman group of what he had found out. Walking over to a small camp fire, the boy sat down next to a tall blond haired man with small round glasses._

_"Angel went to see Gorudoba" the boy said making the blond haired man turn around and look at him._

_"Did you hear what Gorudoba told her?" the blond haired man asked._

_"No Silver was there at the door the whole time" the young boy said looking down at the ground._

_"Don't look so sad young Lyserg, you did your best and thanks to you we now know that Angel went to see Gorudoba" Jeanne's soft voice said from in side her iron chamber._

_"Once we have the stone, we can use its power to destroy Zeke and then we must destroy the stone and the chosen one" was all the blond haired man said._

_Mean while, Angel had finally returned to the small hut in which she and the others were staying and was now sat alone with in one of the rooms with in the hut while all the others were in another room laughing and joking as none of them knew what Gorudoba had said to Angel._

_A small sigh escaped her rose lips as she looked out of the window to see crowds of people walking by doing any thing they wanted._

_As Angel continued to watch the many shamans, she once again saw the boy with green hair standing out side the small hut._

_Getting to her feet, Angel ran out of the room and then out of the hut._

_"Angel, what's going on?" Yoh shouted as he got up from his seat and ran after her, followed by Len and Trey._

_Angel and the others ran after the green haired boy, who seemed to be running in to the open desert._

_The boy continued to run until he reached a small desert hill side and was joined by a tall blond haired man and a short brown haired woman._

_Angel and the others stopped running and stood watching the three people in front of them._

_"Why have you been following me?" Angel spat at the green haired boy but no reply came, all three of them just continued to stair at Angel and the others._

_"He followed you because I told him to" a soft voice said but it didn't come from any of the three standing in font of them._

_"Who said that?" Trey asked looking around to see if there was any one else._

_The woman by the green haired boys side walked off and a few moments later, she returned, pushing an large iron chamber in the shape of a woman._

_"What the fucking hell is that?" Len asked looking at the large chamber._

_"Show some respect, this is our leader, the iron maiden, Miss Jeanne" the blond haired man snapped at Len._

_"Do you think they know that their leader is an iron box?" Trey laughed but then stopped when a huge and beautiful white angel appeared behind the blond haired man._

_"We are here for the stone" he told them looking straight at Angel._

_"Great, just what I needed, more people after me!" Angel sarcastically laughed at the man._

_"So what are you going to do? Throw your iron box at me!" Angel said getting really bored with every one always being after her._

_"We must have the power of the blood rose stone to stop Zeke's evil" the soft voice said._

_"Once we have rid the world of Zeke's evil then we must destroy the stone and the chosen one so no one else can get the power" the voice continued._

_"The power of the stone should never have been given to you, you do not have the strength to control such power" the blond haired man said._

_"Fuck this, I'm leaving" Angel spat as she turned to walk away as she had heard all she wanted to._

_Just as Angel and the others were about to go back to their hut, the angel which appeared behind the blond haired man was now standing in front of them, blocking their way out._

_"We can not let you leave while you still have the stone" the voice said as the three shamans got ready to fight._


End file.
